Powder coating as a method of coating a substrate has many known advantages over liquid coatings, including solvent-free application and recovery of over-spray. For the most part, coatings are used for bulk applications, such as coating a lawn-mower chassis or an oil filter.
The present invention is directed to using coating powders to produce patterned images.